The Spark
by Nomeh
Summary: Angry at needy men, Sakura gives it one more try.


**Disclaim**

"Temari, I give up on men."

"What?"

"Ive had it. They are all shovinistic selfish pigs that only are out to get what they want and leave us haning.. Expecting us to just be happy with whatever they give. Well screw that. Im gust going out and get a dildo. Then I wont ever be left unsatisfied again!"  
Temari stared wide eyed at the pinkette as she ranted her discontent and then tood a shot. She sighed. Sakura must have had a rough day at the hospital again.

"You know not all guys are like that. Mitsuri never complained about Gaara. In fact when they broke up she totally was acting like the world was going to end. "

She shook her head.

"I had to tell her to move on, and that I

didn't want to hear about it anymore."

"Your brother?"

"Yea." she nodded at the girl then blinked as she saw the contemplative gaze she was giving a freshly poured shot, watched as that gaze moved to the brothers sitting at a nearby table also having a drink.

"Sakura..."

The blode woman venture warily.

"What?"

"Please tell me your not thinking what I think your thinking."

"You don't think he's seeing anyone do you?"

"He's not. But thats not the point. Its one thing to talk about how he's not like the rest. But its an entirely different thing or you to go out and try to test it out."

"Sakura looked down into her glass her eyes shone with a little worry and apprehension.

"Temi...its not like that. I was thinking of swearing off men because of Sasuke. I loved him for years, but afer what he did. He took and took and took. Everytime we had sex he would finish and then stop. Id be there still wanting more but he wouldn't do anyhing. Not even a round two. Unsatisfied. But I never complained. I gave him my all. And you know what happened?"

Temari just sat there listening to her friend sadness sparkling in her eyes as she felt a pang in her chest for her friend.

"I came home early from a mission and he was in our bed with Ino."

She let out a breath and whiped her eyes as tears had begun streaming down her face as she told her story.

"Thats why I moved here. Not only to help with the hospital but to get away from him. "

She sniffed and wwiped a finger under her nose.

"Ive been here for four months, and Ive tried to go on they were all the same just wanting one thing and then leaving. ..."

She growled as she finally took the shot ."Fucking pigs!"

She slowly set the glass down.

"But Gaara..."

She had to take a deep breath

"He has come so far. Changed so much. Its hard not to think that the event after the chunin exams had to be a dream. A nightmare that never really happened.. Its like it had to have been a different person. He's so kind and understanding now, and your people love him. Not to mention he's hot. In a I look innocent but I can crush you like a bug with my pinkie kind of way. "

She sighed.

"I don't know Temi. Ive ben thinking about him a lot but I thought he and Mitsuri were item. "

She sucked her teeth this time and shook her head.

"I doubt I have a chance anyway."

Spinning the empty shot glass she moved to get up.

"Do it"

Sakura's head whipped to look at the woman next to her, brows furrowed in question.

"What?"

"I said do it. If you like him, I want you to have the chance to see if something is there. I like you and I know you  
deserve happiness. So if my brother does it for you . Go for it"

"Really?"

"Yea"

The blond nodded and covertly motioned towards the table.

""But what do I do."

Te blond stared at er balnkly a moment then sighed.

"I don't know jump him? I don't care, but whateveryour going to do you better do it quick because it looks like he's about to leave."

Gaara swirled his beer in his glass, bored. He only came to try and clear his mind from the long day he had at the tower. And to spend time with his e brother. But after three hours he had to admit that it didn't fill the true void he was missing in his life.

Love. Companionship. A life partner.

But most of all he was missing

The spark.

Mitsuri had been great. Ideal. She loved him her knew, and was mad at himsef for hurting her like he did. And while he He cared for her and wanted it to work. He a. He also knew that he didn't love her the way she deserved t be. He felt oothing. Its was so luke warm. Like putting on shoes. Or doing paperwork. Eating icecream? He enjoyed it but seemed like something that he did.

He wanted to find a woman that lit up his dreary life. Someone that made his heart beat faster at the very sight of her.

He glanced over to his sister and a certain pink hair Kinoichi.

'She would never think of me that way. Besides the ex teamate of the now Hokage is in a clas all her own. I might be the Kazekage, but ...

He paused in his mental thoughts, and took a drink.

'Your tried to kill her once. She will never accept you as a something more than a friend now, and even that is tenuous.'

He sighed deeply then downed his drink.

"Kankuro, Im going home. Ill see you in the tower tomorrow."

And made to stand but just as he was about to get up a flash of pink and he was pushed back in his eat as a weight settled in his lap, and soft lips presed against his.

Eyes widening the halo of pink surrounding his peripheral caught him off guard as he gasped making his mouth part a little. His attacker wasted no time in taking the opportunity to stick her tongue into his mouth and weave her fingers deep into his scalp holding him to her.

In his confusion insitct took over and he retuned the kiss which deepened considerably.

His hands began to roam down the waist of the figure in his lap and was rewarded by the feel of soft curves trying to press closer to him.

Abruptly the figure gripped his hair and pulled back.

Both panting softly but harsh.

Lust filled Emerald eyes stared at him. Gaara couldn't move or think. He just started dubly at her while breathhing heavily.

"Get us out of here?"

The next instant a swirl of sand engulfed them and they disappeared from the Tavern.

Kankuro ssat there drink hstuck at his mouth slowly sat it down and dartd his eyes to sis sister who looked equally shocked.

She turned her head and shrugged helplessly at him.

He snapped his fingers but as he lifted his brew for another drink his eyes softened and he secretly hoped for his brother.

They fell on the bed with her straddling him, he began to sit up, but she pushed him down and started undoing his uniform fumbling with the buckles and then in frustration he felt her chakra flair as she ripped the cloth open exposing his chest. He lay there dumbfounded for a moment then opened his mouth to speak.

"Shut up Gaara and just kiss me" With that she leaned forward and caught his lips in a searing kiss.

His mind racing. Not knowing what had happened or what gods he should ever thank, but this was not an opportunity that he would let pass, and so he gave in to the needy woman above him.

She pulled him up in a sitting position their mouths still battling eachother while she pushed the tattered cloth down his shoulders and out of the heavy fabric.

In a swift movement her shirt was pulled over her head and two perfect globes bounced slightly as her heavy pants caused her chest to rise and fall. Flesh found fleshas they divested each other of the rest of the their clothing. He was being pushed down again, her lips on his neck nibbling and sucking she moved deftly down his torso. Her wet tongue leaving trails over his chest.

Who was this Sakura? He had thought her so innocent, and yet here she was using him for what reason he did not know, nor was he going to complain. This feeling of not being in control yet wholey turned on by the mystery of the event left him reeling.

A warm wet sensation engulfing the steely length of his cock left him panting. Closing his eyes he could feel every move, every suck, and lick. The way her hair tickled his thighs as her head moved up and down. How the tresses would fall, fluttering against the skin as she tosses her hair to the side out of her face. Her hands soft, supple stroking him, running over his hot flesh. Leaving ghost trails in their wake.

Reaching for her he pulled her up and flipped them over, coming to rest with her legs wrapped around his waist. His lips meeting hers once again to wage war in their battle of tongues.

Her small body undulating under him. He felt her reaching between them hissing as she gripped him and guided him to her core. And as he felt the tip press against the warm wet opening he groaned releasing any thoughts of trepidation and pushed in swift and hard.

Adreniline flowed through them each panting harshly as they lay there, each waiting for the other to move. Some sign that it was alright to continue.

He had his answer as a frustrated moan reached his ears and he felt her needy grip as nails dug into hips pushing him and then pulling him forward.

He couldn't help but find the scene enthrallingly beautiful. The lust etched across her features caused by him were intoxicating, and he wanted more. He wanted to hear her scream for him.

He didn't need to be shown again. Taking over he began to move within her, guiding his hips this way and that, tilting and swiveling. Earning him a rapsody of mewls and moans. Pleading notes that resounded from within her throat. He felt a chill run through him though he was hot. Skin slick with sweat.

Wanting to pleasure her more but tiring as the pace drained him he tilted laying down on his back pulling her around. Without skipping a beat she adjusted and began bouncing on top of him. Swiveling her own hips as she rode him.

The sight of her breasts bouncing while her hands splayed over his chest was seared into his mind, and he knew that this moment would be forever etched into his brain.

The thought of this woman, whom he thought was out of his league riding his cock of her own provocation was enough to give him a second wind.

He sat up moved with her down the bed then hoisted her up as he stood and backed her into the wall.

He pressed her against it bringing his arms under her knees to support her and proceeded to pummel her without restraint against it. Their cries intermingled and echoed the stately room.

Suddenly he growled loudly as the feeling of teeth sank into his shoulder and nails dug in not dragging, but piercing, and the feeling of a vice threatening to dislodge him within her. If it wasn't for the onslaught of moisture that surrounded his throbbing cock he might not have been able to move

But he did. This only goaded him into pushing his limits over the edge as he quickened his pace. Her screams of pleasure filling his ears as her orgasm washed over her was all he needed to find his own finish. With a final thrust he pushed as hard as he could burying his cock as deep withing her convulsing flesh spilling his seed deep inside, all while holding her against the wal.

Holding her as tight as he could he pulled them away from the wall and backed up till they fell upon the bed.

Both panting she fell to the side staring up at the ceiling.

"Thats ...what.. I ve... been .. missing?"

He heard her say inbetween pants of breath. Gaara just laid there staring up while his own chest still rose and fell

dreamatically. Quite sure but not vocalizing the fact that she had to be speaking for both of them.

For finally he felt it. the thing he had been missing.

The Spark.

His musing s delightfully interrupted by her voice as she rolled over and lay on top of him.

"Lets do it again."

And he gladly complied.

**AN~ I hope you enjoyed. Please review! I love them. They are cookies. and im a review cookie monstar!**

**er; I do not own Naruto.**


End file.
